


The Healer

by holaola1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holaola1/pseuds/holaola1
Summary: He knew they did the right thing. He knew it. But when he looked into his daughter's eyes he wished they didn't.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The clock started midnight. The flat was dead quiet except for one room. The man was working on his desk trying not to fail behind on paperwork. He knew it was ridiculous in times like this to think about paperwork, but it was the only thing that could take his mind off everything. The man had in one hand a half-empty glass of fire whiskey and in another hand a cigarette. If only his mother could see him now. She would yell at him for hours. Just as the clocked started midnight the man put out the cigarette and put his head on his hand. It was officially the 22nd of August 1997. He was now 21 years old. But dear Merlin did he feel older. A woman walked into the room quietly as she was trying not to wake up somebody. She came to him from behind and hugged the man.

"Happy birthday, mi lave" she kissed his check from behind. The man sad nothing only pulled her into his lap. She could see he was in distress, so she kept quiet and just kissed him. After a few minutes, she broke away and looked him straight into his eyes.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" when she didn't get an answer she just continued.

" Percy, come on. It's your birthday. Please don't be like that. I know it's hard and..."

" And what hm? I can't do this anymore 'Drey. I'm sick of this. The lying. Hiding. Why couldn't we just tell them the truth?"

"You know why Perce. Don't play dumb on me. We agreed it was best for everyone if she stayed a secret. Could you imagine what would have happened if yours and my family found out? If they knew? Don't you think he wouldn't have found out by now? He wouldn't hesitate. He would kill her without a doubt. Or... Or he would do the opposite but... she needed to be a secret and you know it. " the woman whispered

" I know just... Maybe she isn't the one. Maybe we did all of this for nothing. Maybe she is an ordinary child who will live an ordinary life. "

" Don't be ridiculous. You were home yesterday. Don't tell me you didn't see it yourself." she said angrily and got up from his lap

" Of course, I did..."

" But what? You live in a fantasy world Perce. I wish it I could too. I really do. But that isn't happening. She is the one. She is the Healer Perce. Doesn't matter if we like it or not." The woman sat on the old cupboard next to the desk and looked out of the window.

" What is a Healer, mummy? " asked a young voice from the door. There stood a girl. No more than 2 years old wearing a pink pajama and carrying a blue teddy bear. Her red curls were messy just like her father's and her eyes shined grey just like her mother's.

"Nothing you should worry yourself about my darling. Now, why don't we wish a happy birthday to your daddy? Remember what we learned yesterday? " The woman picked up her daughter and put her on her hip moving closer to her husband as the young girl nodded.

"Happy birthday to you..."

The singing could be heard far away if only someone knew what to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

It looked horrible. The house that he grow up looked so old and worn out that Percy thought he was going to throw up. All windows were broken and the front door was ripped apart. As he was walking towards the Burrow he heard a sound that ripped his heart in two pieces. Screaming and screaming and screaming. He started running towards the source but it was like he was stuck. He couldn't move his legs. Suddenly he felt something touching him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his sister screaming. Then he was screaming and after that came the darkness.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar room but his brain couldn't make sense of anything. He could still hear screaming in his head. The door opened and Oliver came into the room. Percy realized where he was and everything was coming back to him. He quickly turned to Audrey's side of the bed but he was welcomed with the pain in his chest.

"Wow, slow down. Lie down... Come on... It's okay everyone's okay. Just calm down." Percy could feel Oliver's hand on him but the pain was so strong that for a minute all he felt was pain. He opened his eyes and looked form his chest to Oliver for some answers because he didn't remember anything. Oliver looked really pale.

"What happened?" Percy asked through the pain.

"You don't remember?" Oliver asked worryingly. It made Percy feel so horrible. Suddenly he was 5 years old and he did something he wasn't supposed to do.

" Harry broke into the Ministry today. You were in the crossfire. You got hit with some nasty curse from Yaxley. Thom saw you fall down and knew it was dangerous for the Ministry to find out about it so he hid you in his office and called me." As Oliver was telling the story memories were coming back to Percy.

Thom Hendrix was one of the few people Percy and Audrey trusted about Molly. He was in the same year in Hogwarts as both of them. Percy met him when he became a prefect and introduced him to Audrey two years after that. Although Thom was in Slytherin Percy trusted him with his life.

"What curse hit me?" Percy asked

" I have no idea. When I brought you here Audrey started healing you but she couldn't. You just wouldn't stop bleeding. Then Molly came in the room and just smiled. We were petrified and she was just so calm. She walked to you and placed her hand on your head. In the same moment you stopped bleeding and your wound started healing itself. "

" Fuck. How could you?! No wait... Why would you let her? Are you insane!? We had a deal you son of a bit... ARGHHH" Percy screamed in agony as he was blinded with the pain again.

"Stop, you are going to hurt yourself even more. Close your eyes and go to sleep. You need to heal." Oliver didn't even finish his sentence and Percy was once more sent into the darkness.

Audrey Weasley wasn't patient. She wasn't when she was still Audrey Summer and she didn't became patient when she got married. Quite the opposite really. As she was putting Molly to bed she realized how much she changed. Not just after she bacame a mother, mostly after the found out. Every time Molly healed someone and went into a seisure Audry got an awful feeling. A feeling that something could go wrong. That something should go wrong and that something will go wrong. Molly was finally asleep and in the next room she could hear Percy has woken up but she couldn't leave Molly. Not right now. She trusted Oliver to handle Percy. After a few minutes Oliver came out of the room and forced a smile for her but Audrey could see right through it.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked quietly so she doesn't wake up Molly

"He's in pain. Bad one. I don't know how much Molly healed him. I think we should take him to Mungos ." Oliver says sitting on the floor

"We can' they..." Audrey started saying

"... find out they will take her away or kill her or kidnap her... Yes, Audrey I know..."

"Well if you know why are you asking this question?!" Audrey whispered angrily

"Because my best friend is dying in the next room." Oliver yelled pointing to the door he came through. Molly stirred in her sleep but didn't woke up.

"You think I don't know that? I am so afraid Oliver but she is so much more important then Percy and me. You wouldn't understand. You don't have children. You don't..." Audrey started crying so hard that she had to put a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't wake up Molly.

" I know...shh... Its okay. Everything will be just okay." Oliver tried to comfort Audrey pulling her into a hug..

Oh, but he had no idea what destiny had in plan for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock won't stop ticking .It was annoying him. The pain did not stop even though Molly did her best to heal him. Audrey was still with Molly in the other room. Molly, his sweet little angel, was not good. She used incredible energy to cure him and seems to have no energy to go back to that little old Molly he knew. He was angry at Oliver and Audrey. The rational part of him knew that they had given their best to save him without Molly's help, but that fatherly part of him wanted Molly to stop healing people. Oliver quietly entered the room.

"Are you better?" he asked quietly

"I'm not . What's going on with Molly?" Percy asked, trying to sit.

"Hey, slow down, you're just going to get worse. She is better,but she's not the one you should worry about. Please understand that you need the help of the real healer. "Oliver said with a sad whisper

"I know, but I'm not important. She is the most important thing, you understand? Do you remember the first time that we told you the truth? You didn't want to believe it, you thought it was all a joke just like us. And then she was born. Oliver, she was born and she cured Audrey at that moment She is my daughter and I have to protect her. If that means to suffer and ultimately die for her I will. I know that she isn't your daughter and I can not ask you to do the same, but please try to understand. "Percy said with tears in his eyes

"She's my goddaughter, I'll kee her safe I promise you," Oliver said, clasping Percy's hand.

"Perce?" the voice came suddenly and Audrey came out of the shadows. She looked exhausted.

"I'm gonna go check on Molly." Said Oliver as he walked out of the door.

"Are you better?" She said putting cloth on Percy's forehead

"A little bit, you look exhausted." "What's up with Molly?" Percy asked

"It's OK, it's going to be okay. She is our Molly,but you need help, Percy, I ... I do not know what to do anymore, all of the meds I had given you are not enough. You need help."

"'Drey no. You know ..."

"I know, trust me I know she's the priority but Percy look at you. You can barley sit up. You're hurt."

"I know I just... I wish it was all differnet. You know when you told me you were pregnant I was terrified I was not even 19 and here I was going to be a father I knew my mother was going to be livid But then Dumbledore came and told me about the prophecy and ... I knew 'Drey, I knew anything that could go wrong would go wrong. "Murphy's law." Percy said and smiled. There was a few seconds of silence before Audrey spoke again.

"People always tell you when you find out you are pregnant, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the whole world. Did I ever tell you how I find out?" she asked and shook her head.

"It was just a week before my birthday and I woke up feeling terrible." I hurt her three times in half an hour, and I knew something was wrong, but I was telling Tess that day that I felt terrible and that my beasts were sore and you know hoping she could tell me some encouraging words but no. She looked me straight in the eyes and asked me: "Are you pregnant?" At first I laughed but she was serious. "Audrey laughed along with Percy and pressed the cloth on his forhead.

"But 10 minutes later I had a positive test in my hands and I ... I was just terrified. And then I told you and everything happening with Dumbledore ... and I just ... I do not know. I'm sorry to have Molly, I never loved anyone more than her but I just wanted to have her when there was no war outside. leaned on Percy's shoulder.

"Shhh its okay, we are alive, we are together, for now I think that's something we can be thankful for." He said kissing her head.

Audrey slept that night like a baby. Both Percy and Audrey fell asleep mere minutes after the conversation. Oliver did not have the heart to wake them up so he let them sleep. In the next few days Percy was recovering really nicely. Almost all of his injuries started to heal all thanks to Molly. She was also getting better. But as the things started to get better the war was raging on outside. Harry Potter was Undesirable no. 1. No one was safe anymore. The muggle-borns started to disappear one by one. Percy had to go back to work soon but both he and Audrey knew something had to be done. They had to run. For Molly. For safety.

Two and a half years ago

The rain was falling for three days straight and it looked like it wasn't going to stop soon. A man walked into a bulding and headed straight to the third floor taking two steps at the time. He knocked on the door and a women opend it. He slowly got in and started to take his coat off. They sat in her living room still quiet. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"I dont think I can abort this baby Percy. I just..." the women sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Okay." said Percy

"But I don't think we can raise this baby. We aren't even 20 for Merlin's sake. We can't have a baby."

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay. Nothing is okay. I'm 19 and pregnant. Im working as a waiter. I basically don't have a career. You are working your arse off for Crouch and... Oh my god Percy our parents. My mother she will freak out." Audrey started to panic

"Audrey hey. Look at me. I'm with you okay. Whatever you decide I'm here. Im going to support you no matter what. If you wanna abortion okay. If you wanna give the baby up on adoption thats okay too. Alright?" He asked hugging her tight as she cried.

"Okay."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Percy looked at Audrey and went to the door.

"Who is ti?"

"It's I. Albus Dumbledore." answered a voice

Audrey's eyes went wide and the color was gone from her face. Percy slowly opened the door and truly to his words Albus Dumbledore was on their front door.

"May I come in?" he asked politely

"Yes of course. Come on in Headmaster." Audrey said recovering from shock of seeing her old professor at her door.

Dumbledore walked in and took of his coat. He sat quietly on the sofa. Audrey and Percy followed his lead quickly.

"Can I offer you anything Headmaster? " asked Audrey.

"Oh no Miss Rankings thank you. But I am not your Headmaster anymore so please call me Albus. That goes to you too Mister Weasley." Dumbledore said and adjusted his robes as Audrey and Percy nodded in acknowledge.

"I came bearing bad news I'm afraid." said Dumbledore as Percy and Audrey looked at him in fear and confusion.

" Nothing happend to your family or friends don't worry. I heared that congratulations are in order Miss Rankings. I was happy to hear there is going to be another baby Weasley. " Dumbledore said politley as both Percy and Audrey stared at him i horror.

"How do you know? I mean... No one knows yet Sir. We haven't told anybody. " asked Percy slightly panicking

" That my boy is the reason I am here. Twenty years ago I overheard a prophecy being said. It was about a baby born at the end of the summer five years before the new millennium . It was about a child whose father is a pureblood and mother a muggle born. A child with an extraordinary powers. You may have heard about a part of this prophecy. It goes like this :

She will be known as The Healer.

Both wizard and muggle blood will ran through her. She can help destroy The Dark One but also she can help destroy The Light One. The power she has was has been hidden for century's but finally the dead can return with her help. She is The Healer. "

"Yeah that's the famous Healer but I mean that just a myth. Right?" asked Percy confused.

"I heard of it too. Profesor Mickley used to talk about it with us. But he always said there was a part missing." she said confused.

"Thats right Miss Rankings. Now, I dont know the exact order of the words but it said that the child was born to a father growing up in a large family. A family where there was love. Mother brought up in a loveless family. No real mother, no real father. And the biggest clue was that the child was described. You wanna guess how? " asked Dumbledore seriously

"Let me guess. Red hair and grey eyes. " said Audrey sadly.

"Correct as always Miss Rankings. Now I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to listen to me really carefully. This baby has to remain a secret. Do you understand? The Dark Lord will come back and when he does he wont hesitate to use your baby as a weapon. I know you are probably thinking that he won't know that your baby will be The Healer. But you are wrong. When he returns he will know. Just as every powerfull wizard will know. The power your child will have its... Its something both you and me cannot imagine. But you have to protect the baby at any cost. Or all of us will pay the ultimate price. "


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do?" asked Audrey quietly.

It has been 2 and a half months since Percy got hurt. Everything was okay for now but both of them knew things weren't going to stay that way for long. Something had to go wrong.

" Yesterday, I went with Oliver to London. I got us muggle passports and muggle money." Percy admitted.

"What? What are you talking about?" Audrey asked sitting next to him.

"I thinks that we should go away. Somewhere safe. America or Australia. It doesn't matter. We have to get Molly to safety."

"And you think we will be safer in America? Perce, neither one of us has ever been there. I don't know anything about America. Let alone Australia." Audrey said shocked.

"I know. And I don't think we have to go right now but 'Drey we have to have a plan B. What if he finds out? What then? Will you let him take her? Or would you rather go and keep Molly safe?" Percy asked.

"I know. I understand. I just wish..." Audrey didn't finish her sentence as an owl flew through the window.

Percy went towards the bird and took the note from the owl. Percy read it and thrown it into the fire.

"What was that? Who wrote to you?" Audrey asked worried.

"I wrote to Bill a couple days ago." Percy admitted.

"What? Are you insane?" Audrey yelled and stood up.

"Audrey, calm down. If things go wrong we have to have someone we trust to take care of Molly."

"But we have someone. Two someone's. Oliver and Thom." Audrey said angrily.

"If we go down you can bet that Oliver is going down with us. And Thom has Chiara and Michael. He has to take care of them."

Although Thom didn't have a wife or kids he had to take care of his younger siblings. His parents died in an accident few years back. His sister Chiara is the same age as Percy's sister Ginny and Michael is two years younger then her. Percy knew that if it came to that Thom would gladly take care of Molly but Percy didn't want to put that responsibility on him.

" Why Bill? ? Why not you mother? Or Charlie?"

"Bill is the oldest. He would help us, I know it. Charlie he... He is good but he wouldn't understand. Bill got married and if anything happens I know he would understand and take care of Molly. "

" Have you told him already? About Molly?" asked Audrey.

" No. I don't plan to. I want to be on good terms with him first. Until he has to help us, I don't want him to know. " Percy said pulling Audrey closer.

" What did he wrote? " she asked.

" We will meet at London on monday. I think he is planinig to bring someone with him. I don't think trusts me. " Percy said sadly.

"Perce, he doesn't know. Of course he feels that way. Don't worry, in the end everything will be okay." Audrey said pecking Percy on the lips.

Two days later Percy found himself in a muggle bar in London. It was dirty and old. But it was good cover and that was all that matters. No one would see them together. Molly will be safe.

He saw flicks of red hair in the right corner of the bar. As he got closer he could recognize his brother. He was alone, which surprised Percy.

"Hello, Bill." said Percy sitting across Bill.

Percy wasn't surprised to see Bill with scars. He saw Bill at Dumbledore's funeral. He didn't know the details but he knew Greyback attacked him. But now he saw them up close. They were ugly, there was no denying that. Bill only looked more handsome and braver with them.

" Hello, Percy" said Bill so coldly that Percy shuddered.

"I... I need your help. I know this may sound wierd but I need you to listen to me. I cannot explain everything. Not today but if you ever considered me your brother please help me." Percy pleaded and when Bill didn't answer he continued.

"Soon there will be a time when I need you to keep something of great value for me safe.I need you to protect it with your life. I know I didn't give you an explanation and that you probably don't understand but honestly... you are my last hope. When the time comes and you get ahold of the thing you will understand everything. I hope then you can also understand what I am doing right now. Can you help me?"

Bill didn't answer right away. He had that look that he always had when he was thinking. His father called it a poker face. You couldn't read any emotions on his face. It always drove Percy mad.

" Why would I help you? After everything you did to mum and dad, you dont deserve it." said Bill angrily.

"I know. I have no right to ask you. But Bill, if you ever considered me your brother... If you ever loved me please...please help me. I have no one left." Percy begged.

"If I agree what would that mean for me?"

" I would give you a bag. You cannot open it. Only after, you will know when. You keep the bag safe and one day I will send you a patronus. You will recognize it as an owl. I can show it to you later if you agree. When you get the patronus you will have to come to the place i told you. Then you will pick up the... thing and keep it safe. Everything about the thing is written in the bag. Trust me that once you see the thing you will understand everything. " Peecy explained

" What is that thing?" Bill asked calming a bit.

" If I tell you now then all of this is for nothing. It has to remain a secret. Honestly, if everything goes according to plan you won't see me ever again. I promise you. You will never have to open the bag and you will forget about this conversation."

"Why are you telling me all of this if it's for nothing?" Bill asked confused

" I need a backup plan. If my original plan doesn't work out I need to have another one. You are my backup plan. I need to know if you can have my back. Please." Percy begged once again and Bill could see that this was Percy's last choice.

Bill knew his brother. He wasn't a begger. If Percy begged for something that meant that he was in more trouble then Bill imagined he would be. When Bill got the letter from Percy he was confused. After almost 3 years his brother wrote to him. After almost 3 years of silence and no communication. Bill knew immediately that something went wrong.

"I don't know Percy. You write to me after almost 3 years and you expect me to help do you take me for? I am not an idiot. I know what you said to dad. Bloody hell Percy ,Ron told me what you wrote to him. You were a pompous git. How do you expect me to trust you after everything you did to our family? " Bill said angrily.

After almost a minute of silence Percy spoke again:" I understand . Thank you for your time. I hope that one day we can meet and I can tell you the truth. " Percy started to get up but Bill interrupted him.

" Stop. Sit down. I didn't say I wouldn't help you.I just... I need some insurance that you aren't using me for something that will hurt me in the end." Bill said calmly and Percy sat in his chair again.

"What do you want?" asked Percy and the next few hours were spent in discussion. Bill got his insurance and Percy got his backup plan.

Audrey couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned whole night. Percy hugged her tightly at some point but even that didn't calm her down. She had this awful feeling that something's wrong.

""'Drey what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?" Percy asked sleepily and hugged her from behind

" I dont know. I have this awful feeling something will go wrong. "

" Dont be ridiculous. Everything will be fine." Percy said kissing her shoulder

" Perce?"

" Hmm?! "

" How much do you trust Bill? " Audrey said turning towards him.

"Where is this coming from?" Percy asked.

"It's just... I mean you trust him and you know him. But will he keep Molly safe? Will he hmm?!" Percy interrupted Audrey with a kiss.

"Stop worrying. Everything will work out. When he finds out about her, he will do anything to protect her. I gave him the bag. Inside you wrote him everything. Fleur and him will protect her. I know it. Okay?" Percy asked

"Okay." Audrey answered sadly. Percy kissed her again and they both fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

The ministry was empty. It wasn't a surprise considering it was Friday and it was late afternoon. Percy Weasley was sitting at his desk filling paperwork. It wasn't a glamorous job but he liked it. Being Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic was hard. But doing all of that and worrying if his secret was going to be discovered was even harder. All Percy wanted was to get out of Ministry and go somewhere safe with his girls. Both Molly and Audrey deserved it. To feel safe. He hated himself for not trying harder to protect them. But he knew if Voldemort figured out what Molly is, there would be no place on Earth they could hide. He knew that if he finds out about her, his plan of going abroad won't work. It doesn't matter where were they. He would find them eventually. It scared him. Knowing that his little baby girl could be forced to do unthinkable things. Or even worse, she could be killed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Percy froze. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight. He was supposed to finish the paperwork and then go home.

"Come on in. " Percy said unsure with his wand ready to protect him in his hand.

In the room stepped Severus Snape. Percy wasn't sure what to do. Snape closed the door and put the blinds on. Percy didn't lower his wand and was ready to fight if needed.

" Relax, Mr. Weasley. I'm here to help," said Severus

" It's hard to believe that Headmaster. " Percy said stressing the last word.

" I wanted to talk about your mother," said Snape. Percy was confused. What does his mother have to do with anything? Severus noticed his confusion and continued.

"Her name is Molly? Am I right?" Percy nodded still confused "

" Named after her grandmother ?" Percy didn't understand what was going on. He knew that no one in his family except his mother wasn't named Molly. His maternal grandmother wasn't for sure. And then he understood. Severus was talking about his daughter.

" Yes, she was. Do you have any information regarding her?" Percy asked seriously.

" I just wanted to say she has to be more careful who she trusts. It is a dangerous time we are living in. Well, Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I have to leave. I hope I will see you soon. " Severus extended his hand towards Percy, who gladly took it. He felt something between their palms and when they stopped shaking hand he quickly put the paper in the drawer. Because of the adrenalin rush, he waited a few minutes after Severus left to look at the paper. The only thing it said was:

HE'S FIGURING IT OUT.

Percy felt the terror creeping down his spine. He quickly took his stuff and went home.

A few hours later Percy found himself sitting in his kitchen with his upset wife sitting next to him.

" Are we in immediate danger? Do you think we need to leave right now?" asked Audrey trying really hard not to cry.

"I don't think so," Percy answered quietly.

"What does it mean to be careful who you trust? I mean the only people that know about Molly are Oliver and Thom. They would never betray us? Unless? You told Bill, didn't you? Oh, Percy after everything..." Audrey was starting to freak out when Percy interrupted her.

" I didn't tell Bill anything. You need to calm down. You will wake up Molly. As far as I know, only Thom and Oliver know about Molly. I promise you. " Percy said calmly. Audrey stopped pacing and quietly set on the sofa.

" What are we going to do?" Audrey asked with tears falling from her eyes.

" I don't know. Honestly, we have little option. We can hope Snape was bluffing and go on with the plan. Leave on 24th. But if he is really figuring it out then we can't leave. It won't do us any good. We will maybe buy ourselves a few more months, but it's not a permanent option. And the second one... To be honest, I think the second one is our best shot. " Percy explained quietly

" You mean...with Goodwin. Percy, he is just a myth. We don't know if he even exists. It's a long shot. "

" But if he really exists... " Percy tried to explain when Audrey interrupted.

" But? You want to bet our daughter's life on but? Don't be ridiculous Percy. We should leave. Right now. Even if Goodwin exists, what if he can't help us. I mean the writing said that it's a painful process. And... the man is supposed to be 120 years old. He is probably dead. "

" And what if he isn't? What if he is real and can buy Molly some time? Think about it. If that man can actually remove her trace she would be safe for some time. " Percy argued

" I don't know... I just don't know. " Audrey exhaled loudly

" We have to make a decision. Soon. If we aren't making one right now, it just buys Him more time to find us. You understand?"

" I am not a child Percy. I get it. I just don't think that that is our best option. "

" I know. Let's just make a decision tomorrow. When we have both cleared our heads. " Percy said kissing Audrey on her forehead.

" Alright. "

It was a quiet night. The moon was up for almost 3 hours but Molly Weasley couldn't sleep. She tried counting sheep, closing her eyes and being still but nothing helped. Something just wouldn't let her sleep. She worried about everything. But mostly about her children. Bill working at Gringotts, Charlie with dragons and the twins with their own shop. It would have been enough to make her hair grey and she didn't even consider Ginny and Ron. She played different sceneries in her head of everything. Trying to be prepared for when the worse comes. Because they will come. It's unavoidable. Something will go wrong. She can feel it. She was also worried about Percy. Even though she hasn't seen him in months and they weren't on speaking terms, he was her son. She worried about him as much as she worried about Bill. She didn't know anything about him anymore. She was devastated when he left. When he returned her jumper, she couldn't start crying. She used to say proudly, that of all of her sons Percy was the one who was the most similar to Arthur. Now, she wishes they weren't so similar. It was their similar tempers that caused the rift between them. That stubbornness and Percy ambition were the key thing in the fight.

Molly decided that she couldn't lay still anymore so she went to make herself some tea. Coming slowly down the stairs, she saw someone was in the kitchen already. She knew it must be Fleur or Bill because they were the ones staying for the night. She wasn't surprised when she saw her eldest sitting in the chair and drinking tea.

" Hello, darling. What are you doing up?" Molly said slowly pouring herself some tea.

" I couldn't sleep. You?" Bill asked

"Me neither. I was turning around all night and decided I couldn't lay still anymore. I was afraid I was going to wake your father something bothering you?" Molly asked seeing the concern in her son's eyes.

" I...well yes. But I can't tell you. I promised I won't tell anyone. It's just...I promised someone something that I don't think I can do. I don't want to be a bad brother. " said Bill rubbing his eyes

" Brother? Bill, what's wrong? What happened? Is it the twins? What did they... " Molly asked concerned.

" No, mum calm down. I didn't mean brother. I meant a friend. No one is in trouble. I promise you. The twins are all right. " Bill said quickly trying to cover his mistake but he knew his mother could see right through him.

Molly knew Billy was lying. She knew one of her sons asked Bill for help. But what worried her more was that Bill wasn't sure he can help. She just hoped it wasn't something really awful.

" Billy, you know that your father and I can help you with anything. If you or your siblings are in trouble or need help we are here for you. We are living in troubled times and there is no shame in asking for help? You know that right?" Molly said slowly and Bill knew she was seriously worried because she used his old nickname.

" I know, mum. Don't worry. Every single of my siblings knows that." Bill smiled at his mother trying to calm her. They both knew it wasn't helping. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bill spoke again.

"What about Percy? If he was the one needing help? Would you help him? Even after everything that happened with him and dad?"

Molly was speechless. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"Yes, sweetheart. Even after everything that happened, Percy is still my son. I would do anything to help him." Molly smiled and hugged her son. Bill smiled back and hugged her back.

" I think I am going to try and catch some sleep. Goodnight mum." He said leaving the kitchen

As her eldest was leaving the kitchen, Molly couldn't help but wonder if her estranged child was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy no. You can't do that." Molly giggled loudly on the bed

"Are you sure?" Percy asked and started tickling Molly.

"Daddy no, Daddy stop!"

Her asking him didn't work out and he started to tickle her even harder.

"What is going on here? You, young lady, were supposed to be asleep and you!? "she pointed at Percy. "Weren't you supposed to read her a bedtime story? " asked Audrey Weasley.

She was waiting for her husband in their kitchen. He was supposed to be back, and their daughter was supposed to be sleeping but apparently, they had other plans. She was leaning on the door and she reminded Percy so much of his mother in that pose.

"Daddy wouldn't stop tickling me, Mummy. It wasn't my fault." Molly said quickly.

She threw herself on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her pretending to be asleep.

"Goodnight sweetie," said Percy kissing her on her forehead and leaving the room with Audrey. When they reached the kitchen, Percy turned to Audrey and smiled.

"Don't. She was supposed to be asleep 30 minutes ago." Percy didn't seem affected by Audrey's scowl, so he just hugged her.

"I'm sorry darling. I thought she could use some laughing." Audrey closed her eyes and got lost in her husband's arms.

"I know. We have been working our arses all this week and she probably feels a little left out."

"Did you find something about Goodwin?" asked Percy quietly as if someone was listening.

"Just some bits but I feel like I am hitting a dead end. I found one location that we should look at. We could maybe find some clues."

"Okay. How about we go to bed now?"

"It's 8 a clock in the afternoon. Why would we go to sleep so early?" asked Audrey confused.

" Well, I didn't mean we had to go to sleep. Just that we should go to bed." Percy said and kissed Audrey's neck.

…

Thom Kensley felt old. When he imagined his 20's he thought about girls and hangovers. He didn't imagine that he would be taking care of his younger brother and sister. He got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. He shaved and washed his face. He looked terrible. Big black circles were around his eyes and he was so pale that he thought he could be mistaken for a sick person. He got dressed and apparated in front of the big mansion. Lucius Malfoy was already at the front door waiting for him. Thom followed him into the big dining room where at the end of the table he could see the Dark Lord.

"Thom, no! What are you doing here?!" screamed his sister from the corner of the room where she was tied to the wall.

"Quiet, girl. Your brother has granted us with his presence today. Now Mr. Kensley, are you ready?"

The only thing Thom could do was nod.

…..

Percy was already awake when someone knocked on the door. He ignored the knocking hoping the person would go away, but the knocking didn't stop. He got up from the bed and went towards the door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see his friend there.

"Oliver? What happened? What are you doing here?"

It wasn't like Oliver to be awake this early. Before Percy could say another word, Oliver walked in the flat, locked the door and started putting protection spells on the flat.

"Oliver?" Percy asked again hoping for an answer.

" When was the last time you heard from Thom?" Oliver asked quietly.

"I don't know. I saw him the other day at work. Oliver, what's going on?" Percy asked the third time. He was starting to get anxious.

"Thom didn't show up for work yesterday. I went to his apartment. No one was there. I did some digging. Apparently both his brother and sister disappeared from Hogwarts, but Thom didn't list them as missing people. Take a guess where did they go?" Oliver asked angrily.

"What are you trying to say? That he took them somewhere safe?" asked Percy confused, still not catching what Oliver was trying to suggest.

"Oh, someone took them. But didn't take them to a safe place. "

Percy's face lost all color in a second.

...

"Okay. Let's just take a deep breath. You are saying Thom betrayed us?"

Audrey asked annoyed Oliver for the third time.

" Yes! The Dark Lord took his siblings so Thom could give him information. "

" About us? "

"For Merlin's sake Audrey, yes. For information about Molly. Do I need to draw it for you to understand?"

"I'm not stupid," said Audrey.

"But you are acting stupid."

"Stop. Stop it. Both of you. The last thing we need to do is fight. Now calm down and let's think rationally. We all knew this day would come, didn't we? I think the only thing we can do right now assumes the worst." said Percy trying to handle the situation before it got messy, as it usually happened with Audrey and Oliver.

"So what? We go with the plan," asked Audrey sadly

" What plan? " Oliver asked confused

" We made a plan. In case something like this happens. "

" Okay? Are you going to tell me the plan? "

"No.," said Audrey and Percy simultaneously.

"Not to be rude guys but come on. It's me, Oliver. Your buddy and best friend."

"Look, the only thing we need from you right now is to act like you aren't speaking with us. When in a few days someone asks you where we are, you say we aren't talking. We are in a fight. Okay? Please, Oliver. Trust us." pleaded Percy. Oliver looked Percy and then Audrey in the eyes. He could see and feel their despair.

"I trust you."

…..

On the other side of England, there was an argument. Arthur Weasley couldn't believe his oldest son. He was furious. Kingsley was just trying to catch all pieces off information before making a judgment, but it was impossible with Arthur and Bill fighting.

"You are telling me he just gave you this backpack and disappeared. I'm sorry Bill but that doesn't seem right. Don't you think? "asked Kingsley.

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place. Especially not alone. What were you thinking?" asked Arthur.

"Well, I was thinking that my little brother needs help. And that he is really desperate if he was calling me," said Bill angry.

"Bill, he hasn't spoken to anyone from the family in almost three years. He hadn't even come to your wedding."

" Just because you have given up on him it doesn't mean I have!"

"Gentlemen. Calm down," yelled Kingsley when he saw things were going out of control. Everyone was quiet for some time before Arthur spoke again.

"What was in the backpack?"

"I don't know," said Bill quietly

"What do you mean you don't know?" yelled Kingsley this time.

"He asked me not to open. He told me that if he needed me again, I should open it but not before that," said Bill

Before anyone could say anything else Molly Weasley entered the room. She came back from grocery shopping and her arms were full. Bill got up and took the bags from his mother's arms and kissed her cheek. Molly walked to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek and greeted Kingsley with a hug. After their mother in the room came the twins carrying even more bags than their mother.

"She wanted to kill us." Exclaimed George

"Honestly! I think she specifically didn't buy certain things – "exclaimed Fred

"Just so she could buy them today and we would have to carry them." Finished George

"Oh, nonsense. I buy this amount every time and must carry it by myself. Stop complaining about boys and put those bags away. Darling would you help your brothers. "Molly asked her eldest

"Of Corse mum," said Bill and ushered the twins in the kitchen. Before he could say something, twins started asking the questions.

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Fred

"Dad looks really angry." continued George

"Nothing that you need to know." Said, Bill

"Oh, come on William. Don't keep secrets from us."

"Yeah, Bill. We won't say a word to anyone else" said George

"Guys I am serious. Knock it off. You will know when you need to know. No, come on help me clean this up."

Three days after the incident with his father Bill was enjoying a quiet afternoon with his wife. They ate dinner, had a walk on the beach and were getting ready for the bed when an owl arrived.

"Do you recognize the owl?" asked Fleur

"No. Be careful." Said Bill and walked to the owl and took the letter.

Bill took one look and immediately knew what was happening. The letter had only three things written in it.

A place, time and date. No signature, no address, nothing. But Bill knew exactly who sent the letter.


	7. Chapter 7

The weather was starting to get bad. It was the beginning of December so it wasn’t a surprise for anyone but still, Molly Weasley hated bad weather. She hated the rain and the storms that came with it. She liked it when it snowed but she knew it would be at least half a month before she sees any snow.  
Today was the day Bill would go see Percy. Molly was terrified because she didn’t know what was happening to her third child. Arthur insisted he and Remus accompany Bill but she wasn’t sure it was the right idea. But she stayed quiet. The twins were now arguing in the background with their father but all Molly could focus on were the raindrops on her window.

“Mum? Are you okay?” asked Mollys eldest son. He smiled at her and guided her to sit on the chair he just left.

“But dad this is pure nonsense. It's Percy, can't you see-“ Fred was cut off by his father

“Enough boys! A decision was made. Remus, Kingsley, Bill and I are going. You two are staying at home with your mother and Fleur. Am I clear?” said Arthur

It wasn’t often that the patriarch of the Weasley family raised his voice but his children knew when he did there was no point in arguing. What he said was the end.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea you go Dad. Any of you really?.” Added Bill looking at Remus and Kingsley.  
Bill knew that when his brother sees his father and two other people that are in Order he would freak. He hoped Percy won't run away and still do what he asked him to or give Bill what he wanted to give him in the first place.

“Look, Bill. I think all of us would feel better if we accompany you. I know he is your brother but the truth is you don’t know what has been going on with him since he left. To put yourself at risk right now isn’t smart.” Said Kingsley

“I remember your brother from Hogwarts. He is honestly brilliant. People like him are admired but can also be used in the wrong way. No one wants to see you get hurt.” Said Remus

Bill nodded his head in agreement. Percy was brilliant. Everyone knew that. But Bill knew Percy wasn’t so easy to deceive. Percy wasn’t always good at socialism but he had his moments. One thing Bill could not understand was the place of meeting. The letter Bill got contained three things.  
THURSDAY.SEVEN O'CLOCK.REPTILE HOUSE.

Now Bill knew where Reptile house was. Charlie, Percy and he called their aunts Frances house that. His father's sister in law was left a widow in the last war. She and her husband never had kids and she died of a heart attack when Bill was ten years old. His dad said she was a wonderful woman when his brother was alive. Bill doesn't remember his uncle. He was three when he was killed. The only thing he remembers was that when he was little his dad would take his brothers and him to aunt Frances. They never stayed too long. Only a couple of hours and his dad would never take the twins, Ron or Ginny. What was special about aunt Frances was that she loved reptiles. His mum reckons there is where Charlie got his love for dragons. That’s why he and his brothers named the house Reptile house. His dad would always get angry when he heard them say that so they always spoke about it in private. So their dad could not hear them. After aunt Frances died she left the house to Bill's dad. But they never went back there. Once his mum told him that that was the house his dad growing up and it held good and bad memories. His paternal grandparents and his uncle were killed there. Bills' mum said the house was a painful reminder that his family was dead. Bill never met his other living uncle Billius. Well, he cannot remember him he probably met him. His father was the youngest son so by the time his father was getting married both his brother had families already. He knew Biliuses' wife and sons were killed in a freak accident a few months before the last war started. He was told that his uncle become a drunkard since then. He moved to Scottland al never came back. Sometimes back in the day when Bill was a teenager he remembers his father coming home all sad and admitting to his mother he went to see his brother. Bill never asked for details or more information. He still had a big family as his father had several close cousins and that cousins had sons etc. But Bill would have loved to met his grandparents and uncles. 

The Reptile House was abandoned for years. Bill doesn’t even know how Percy even remembers that place. He was 5 years old the last time they went there. But Bill won't ask anyone that. He is just glad that he can help his little brother and hopes they can make amends.

…

Percy Weasley could not stop pacing. He was terrified of today. His daughter would finally meet his family but also he would have to leave his daughter in the hands of his brother. As happy as he was that he can finally share the secret he was also terrified of the thought of being separated from his daughter.

“Percy will you stop pacing and help me pack?” asked Audrey Weasley.

She was just as frightened as her husband was but she hid it better. She didn’t want to separate from his daughter and give her to the people she barely knew, even though they were her family. When she was little she dreamed of having children and a husband. Her parents would be the best grandparents in the world she knew that. But she also knew that them knowing about her daughter might put them to risk. Everything she did, she did for her daughter. She packed the last items of clothing she was gonna bring with her and went into the living room to join her husband. Molly was soon gonna wake up from her nap and they would have to tell her what was happening. For a toddler that was barely two years old, she was really smart. Audrey supposes it has something to do with the fact that her daughter can bring dead from life.

“Are you all packed?” asked Percy looking at Audrey. Audrey could not bring herself to speak so she just nodded. At the same time, they heard their daughter yelling for them from the bedroom. They looked at each other and at the same time got up and went to the bedroom hoping to explain to their daughter they weren’t living her behind forever.

…

It started snowing. Just around the time, they were supposed to leave. They apparated to the Reptile house and waited. They came 15 minutes earlier then they were supposed to but they didn’t want anything surprising them. It was starting to get dark and cold. Arthur Weasley was overflowed with memories while standing in front of the house he grow up in. He hated going back here but he would not leave his eldest alone. Not when he does not know what Percy has planned. He loved Percy. He did. They just didn’t see eye to eye in certain things and it killed Arthur inside when Percy left. He knows it was his fault as much as Percys. But he cannot admit it to anyone. It would break him and he cannot afford it just now. A few minutes past seven Arthur was ready to leave. No one showed up and he thought no one would. But just as he wanted to say this a figure appeared from the dark in front of them.

It was Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

Audrey couldn't stop shivering. It wasn't really that cold and she had a warming charm on her and Molly but she was really nervous. They came half an hour earlier so Molly can adapt quicker. They tried explaining everything to her but she was just a child. A baby still. She thought they would go together to Uncle Bills' house. Molly was currently playing with her stuffed lion in her fathers' arms. Percy was standing under the tree in the dark. He said that it would be easier if he explained everything first and then Audrey and Molly would appear. Audrey was skeptical of that idea but didn't resist it. She didn't have the strength anymore. She wanted this nightmare to be over. Suddenly they heard someone pop around them. Percy just gave Molly to Audrey and gave her the look to go stand in the shadow. Molly didn't even notice what was going on as she was playing with Leo.

"Are you going to wait?" whispered Audrey to Percy as he didn't move

"I just need a minute," Percy whispered back gathering the courage to speak to his father. Audrey squeezed his hand as Percy signed.

"Its time." Percy kissed Audrey quickly and walked out in the open so everyone could see him

….

"Percy." Said Bill "I hope you don't mind I brought some company"

Percy understood that his father didn't want Bill to come alone. He secretly hoped his father would come too. He knew if his parents found out about Molly they would do everything to protect her.

"It's alright. I expected you wouldn't come alone. Good evening father, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Shacklebolt" Percy greeted them with a head mood, which all of them except his father returned. Percy wasn't surprised by his fathers' coldness toward him. He remembers what he said but he also knows why he said it. It was all to protect Molly.

"So… You said you would give me the thing now?" asked Bill curiously.

"Before I give it to you I just…" said Percy and took a deep breath " I need to know that what happens here tonight cannot go any further. No one else can know. I am putting you in danger right now and I don't want anyone else in danger too."

"Percy you have to know that some Order members have to know about this meeting. And for putting us in danger, we are already in danger by being in the Order. Don't worry about us."

said Remus Lupin

"It's just. " said Percy closing his eyes trying to calm himself down. " I'm so sorry dad. I …. You have to believe me everything I did was to protect you. All of you. I didn't want anyone in danger and to do so I had to lie and …" Percy started rambling and Bill stopped him.

"What do you mean protecting us? Percy, what is going on? Are you in trouble? Did they make you do something you don't want to? " Bill started to imply that Percy joined the Death Eaters and Percy understood why he thought that.

" No, just… I don't have the time to explain everything because believe me it would take hours. I just need you to understand that it was really hard for me to do everything I did. Here is everything you need to know." Percy said lifting Mollys' backpack " There are two letters inside. The first one you should read immediately as we separate. The second one I hope you would never have to read. If I don't come in contact within fortnight open it. It will explain everything in detail."

Percy proceeded to give the backpack to Bill who took it.

"I still don't understand Percy. You want me to take care of the backpack?" asked Bill confused.

"No. I want you to take of something more valuable. ", Percy said louder and turned around towards Molly and Audrey who were still hiding in the shadows. Audrey took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

…

To say Arthur Weasley was hooked, when a woman with a child stepped out, was an understanding. The young woman, who could not be any older than Percy, was holding toddler, who looked to be around two years old. The child was a girl with big grey eyes and red curly hair was holding onto the woman scared and terrified not understanding what was happening. And neither was Arthur really. Who was this woman? What relations the child and she had with Percy? At that moment, as if he could read his mind Percy spoke.

"This are Audrey and Molly. Wanna say hi sweetheart? " asked Percy quietly to the toddler

"Hi." Said the child and buried her head in the woman's hair.

"Percy? What in the world is happening now?" asked Bill shocked

" Is this your daughter Mr. Weasley? " asked Remus quietly as he himself could not believe it. Bill looked at his brother than his father with eyes wide open.

"You must be joking Remus, Percy would not have-" Bill was interrupted by Percy.

"Yeah. This is Molly." Said Percy and took the toddler out of the woman's arms. Now that he saw her better Arthur wasn't surprised. Excluding the grey eyes, the toddler was a Weasley. There was no mistaking her for someone else. The woman, who Arthur presumed was the mother, stepped forward.

"I know this is a surprise-"

"Surprise? You are joking, right? You had a daughter and didn't tell us? Why? I understand that you didn't want to talk to us after what happened between you and dad but I am sure that mum would have loved to have a granddaughter. "

"Bill please…"

"And know what? You want us to take care of them?" asked Bill angrily

"Her. Just her. I understand you are angry and I wish things were different but Bill you have no idea how hard this was. You don't think I didn't want you to meet her? I am dying for you to meet her ever since she was born. But it wasn't safe. She wasn't safe." Said Percy on the edge of tears.

" What do you mean she wasn't safe?" asked Kingsley

"She is special. Really special Mr. Shacklebolt.I wish there was time to tell you everything so you can understand but for now you just need to trust us for a little bit. Dumbledor told us-" Audrey started speaking but was interrupted.

"Dumbledore knew? And he didn't think we would like to know?" spoke Arthur for the first time. Anger started to get the better of him. If Percy came home and told them he had a daughter everything would probably be forgiven. Arthur just could not believe Albus would keep such a secret from them. Then again Albus did a number of weird things no one could understand.

"Yes. From the beginning. Don't be mad with him dad. He was just trying to protect her." Said Percy quietly

"So what now? I take Molly with me for a fortnight and you take her again and disappear? I can't even try to process what is happening here."

"Bill? May I call you Bill? "asked Audrey quietly and after Bill nodded continued. "I understand you are confused and angry. But right now the most important thing is Molly's safety. In a fortnight you will understand everything. I promise you that but for now, I need you to take care of my daughter, your niece. Can you do that?"

Arthur could see that this young woman was desperate. She trusted them, strangers, to take care of her daughter. It's not easy being a parent and Arthur understood that. Being a father of seven he understood the difficulties of trying to take care of everyone. Of being there for everyone. No one is perfect. Arthur desperately wished he could turn back time. But what happened happened. There is no going back. He just hoped his son was doing the right thing.

"We can," said Arthur. He stepped closer to his son and smiled at the young girl in his arms.

"Hello sweetie. I am your grandad."

Molly smiled at her grandpa form her fathers' eyes.

"Remember what we said earlier? You would go to Uncle Bills and grandmas and grandpas for a little while. And then mummy and daddy would come and get you. Okay?" Audrey said quietly to Molly. Molly nodded like she understood what was happening but Audrey knew that five minutes after they live she will start to cry.

"In the backpack are her clothes. She is allergic to strawberries and she cannot sleep without this." She put the stuffed lion into Arthur's hands. "She naps once a day and she will not put a fight about it. She is not a picky eater and don't be surprised if she is shy at first she-" Arthur interrupted the young woman's rambling.

"I raised seven children, your husband included. Don't worry." Arthur said Percy was her husband even though he had no idea if they were married or not. Not that it mattered.

"Okay sweetheart. Mummy and daddy love you very very much okay. Grandad is going to keep you safe and we are going to come very soon."

Audrey kissed Molly and gave her a big hug. Percy whispered something to his daughter and passed her to his father.

"Take care of her please." Said Percy and a moment later both he and Audrey disappeared.


End file.
